The field of this invention is that drilling risers for deep water blowout preventer systems are major pieces of capital equipment landed on the ocean floor in order to provide a conduit for the drill pipe and drilling mud while also providing pressure protection while drilling holes deep into the earth for the production of oil and gas. The typical blowout preventer stacks have an 18¾ inch bore and are usually of 10,000 psi working pressure. The blowout preventer stack assembly weighs in the range of five hundred to eight hundred thousand pounds. It is typically divided into a lower blowout preventer stack and a lower marine riser package.
The lower blowout preventer stack includes a connector for connecting to the wellhead at the bottom on the seafloor and contains several individual ram type blowout preventer assemblies, which will close on various pipe sizes and in some cases, will close on an open hole with what are called blind rams. Characteristically there is an annular preventer at the top, which will close on any pipe size or close on the open hole.
The lower marine riser package typically includes a connector at its base for connecting to the top of the lower blowout preventer stack, it contains a single annular preventer for closing off on any piece of pipe or the open hole, a flex joint, and a connection to a riser pipe which extends to the drilling vessel at the surface.
The purpose of the separation between the lower blowout preventer stack and the lower marine riser package is that the annular blowout preventer on the lower marine riser package is the preferred and most often used pressure control assembly. When it is used and either has a failure or is worn out, it can be released and retrieved to the surface for servicing while the lower blowout preventer stack maintains pressure competency at the wellhead on the ocean floor.
The riser pipe extending to the surface is typically a 21 inch O.D. pipe with a bore larger than the bore of the blowout preventer stack. It is a low pressure pipe and will control the mud flow which is coming from the well up to the rig floor, but will not contain the 10,000-15,000 psi that the blowout preventer stack will contain. Whenever high pressures must be communicated back to the surface for well control procedures, smaller pipes on the outside of the drilling riser, called the choke line and the kill line, provide this function. These will typically have the same working pressure as the blowout preventer stack and rather than have an 18%-20 inch bore, they will have a 3-4 inch bore. There may be additional lines outside the primary pipe for delivering hydraulic fluid for control of the blowout preventer stack or boosting the flow of drilling mud back up through the drilling riser.
For the 50 years in which drilling risers have been utilized, there has been a stepwise evolution of risers generally solving sequential problems by adding one more component each time. That outside or auxiliary lines were added before flotation has meant that inventors using obvious techniques have added half or semi-circular sections of buoyancy to the risers. The half or semi-circular sections have had portions removed to go over clamps to support the outside or auxiliary lines and have been of a relatively weak structural shape. These disadvantages have been accepted as what you have to do to add flotation to the riser joints.
For the 50 years in which drilling risers have been utilized, there has been a continual balance between the number of joint to run before flooding the individual lines for an internal test and the cost of pulling multiple joints of riser if one of the connections leaks. The operations will be faster a higher number of joints are run before testing. The longer it can take to pull joints and determine which is leaking if one leaks.